


Herdeiros Palhaços do Crime

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Esquadrão Suicida [2]
Category: Esquadrão Suicida, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Há algo errado com Harley e o Coringa se vê obrigado a buscar ajuda da Hera Venenosa.
Relationships: Arlequina/Coringa, Arlequina/Hera Venenosa, Harley Quinn/Joker, Harley Quinn/Pamela Isley
Series: Esquadrão Suicida [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920751
Kudos: 1





	Herdeiros Palhaços do Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei se todos sabem e sei que nem todos concordam, mas achei muito interessante a teoria sobre o filme de Esquadrão Suicida de que Coringa e Arlequina em algum momento realmente deram a luz a gêmeos, mas por alguma razão se separaram deles, e que o real desejo de Arlequina na visão causada por Magia não era forma uma família com o Coringa, e sim que encontrassem novamente seus filhos. Uma curiosidade da teoria é que os macacões de bebê rosa e azul que aparecem quando o Coringa está deitado e rindo no chão, são os mesmos usados pelos bebês na visão de Arlequina. Quem quiser saber mais procure no youtube A TEORIA DO CORINGA E ARLEQUINA / ESQUADRÃO SUICIDA. Não é uma teoria oficial, mas achei muito interessante e fiquei curiosa. Levando em conta a teoria, essa one shot se passa antes do filme Esquadrão Suicida.
> 
> Esquadrão Suicida e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à DC.
> 
> *Essa mesma história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Ah... Me incomodando a essa hora da noite?! O que você quer?!

\- Pam... Não desligue!!

A ruiva ficou estática ao sentir um desespero real na voz do Coringa. Aquele homem causava desespero, não o sentia. Então um alerta vermelho soou em sua mente e a Hera Venenosa acordou de seu transe.

\- Você fez alguma coisa com Harley, não é??!! Algo tão grave que dessa vez precisa da minha ajuda!!

\- Pam, calma...!!

\- Calma?!! Eu tenho que contar até mil pra ficar calma todo dia sabendo do que você apronta com a minha amiga!! O que foi dessa vez?!! Gritou até ela ficar surda?! Magoou os sentimentos dela outra vez?!! Voltou a bater nela??!! Ah, mas se você feriu Harley, hoje Gotham vai perder o seu rei!!

\- Pam! Ela desmaiou! Mas eu não fiz nada! Estávamos aqui, no nosso quarto, felizes e conversando, e de repente ela revirou os olhos, enfraqueceu e por pouco consegui segurá-la antes de cair! – Ele falou tudo de uma vez antes que Hera o interrompesse, escutando o silêncio do outro lado da linha em seguida.

\- Estou indo pra sua casa agora! – Ela falou tão rápido que o príncipe palhaço levou alguns segundos para entendê-la.

O telefone ficou mudo e ele desligou, enfiando o aparelho no bolso e sentando-se ao lado de Harley. Havia deitado seu corpo inconsciente na cama após ela desmaiar. Realmente não tinha ideia do que havia de errado com ela. Sua expressão parecia tranquila, ela respirava normalmente e não tinha febre. Os cabelos coloridos, rosa e azul, estavam soltos e se espalhavam um pouco pelo travesseiro. Se não fosse a situação o palhaço gastaria aqueles minutos à espera da Ruiva admirando a beleza de sua palhacinha. Quase a havia matado, pelo simples medo de descobrir que sentia algo verdadeiro. E depois de um tempo ela acabou voltando. Brigas, gritos e pequenas agressões continuaram entre os dois, mas agora que a Hera Venenosa a protegia e Harley se decidira a não aceitar mais certas coisas, não batia mais nela há muito tempo, e queria que continuasse assim, embora suas brigas ainda fossem um tanto assustadoras às vezes. O Coringa não podia dizer que sentia amor, ele era o homem frio que tocava o terror em Gotham, mas não queria que Arlequina fosse embora, e isso ele não sabia definir ou explicar.

\- Harley... – chamou afagando seu rosto, sem resposta...

A expressão em seu rosto se alterou quando ele começou a desconfiar da real razão de tudo aquilo. Mas não pode concluir seus pensamentos. Passos fortes de salto podiam ser ouvidos nas escadas fora do quarto e de repente a porta foi aberta quase violentamente pela Hera Venenosa, que a fechou, largou no chão uma maleta que devia conter suas ervas medicinais, e correu até o outro lado da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Harley e tomando seu pulso para sentir o coração.

\- Ainda bem! Você não a matou! – Exclamou afastando o cabelo do rosto da amiga para analisar sua expressão.

\- Claro que não a matei!! Não ouviu nada do que eu disse no telefone?!

\- Ela não pode ter desmaiado assim do nada! Você tem que me dar informações. Ela tem andado estranha nos últimos dias, parecendo doente? Cansada, com falta de ar, fraca... A pressão dela baixou tanto que perdeu a consciência.

\- Eu não sei, Pam!

\- Sabe sim! Esse olhar não me engana, Coringa! Ou sabe, mas não quer dizer... O que fez com Harley?!

\- Eu só desconfio... – ele respondeu inspirando fundo – Mas não fiz isso sozinho, eu juro!

Os capangas do rei de Gotham estavam quietos no andar debaixo da casa, o Coringa os havia mandado ficarem quando Harley desmaiou. Conseguiam ouvir partes da conversa, pois ele e a Hera Venenosa quase gritavam em alguns momentos e se surpreendiam que Harley continuasse dormindo, ainda que estivesse desmaiada. Por quase um minuto ouviram as vozes silenciarem e apuraram os ouvidos.

\- VOCÊ ENGRAVIDOU A MINHA AMIGA??!! – Os capangas do Coringa puderam ouvir no andar debaixo da casa, e olharam assustados para cima, mas não ousariam se aproximar sem uma ordem ou falar uma palavra sobre aquilo.

\- Calma...

\- Por acaso está louco?! Como pretende criar essa criança com Harley?! Você não serve nem pra ela, quanto mais pra ser pai!! Como isso foi acontecer?!!

A ruiva passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos alaranjados e inspirou fundo numa tentativa de se acalmar.

\- Você vai mesmo continuar brigando comigo pra testar em que ponto dos gritos Harley vai acordar?

Pâmela o encarou irritada, mas concordando com ele, e foi sentar-se novamente ao lado de Harley após apanhar a maleta do chão e abri-la, retirando uma de suas misturas de ervas e fazendo Harley beber com cuidado. Em seguida a ruiva guardou suas coisas e deixou a maleta em cima da cômoda, procurando por um cobertor no guarda roupa do casal. Por ser noite, Harley estava apenas de camisola e a temperatura não estava das mais quentes.

\- Obrigado... – o Coringa falou sem jeito, recebendo um olhar ainda um pouco irritado da Hera Venenosa – Vou lá embaixo dispensar meus homens por hoje – falou saindo do quarto silenciosamente.

Caminhou até a cozinha no andar de baixo e viu todos os homens lhe encarando.

\- Que foi? Não posso mais engravidar minha mulher?!

\- É que ficamos surpresos, senhor... Que possamos nos lembrar, não desejava crianças.

\- Não é que eu deseje também, meu caro... Mas Harley quer isso. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar feliz... E a ideia de um herdeiro pra continuar a encher o saco do Batsy e de seus descendentes por gerações e gerações não é nada mal – falou exibindo seu sorriso metálico.

\- Mesmo se for uma menina, senhor?

\- Se for uma menina vai ser linda como a mãe e má como eu. Estão dispensados por hoje.

Quando os homens saíram, se pôs a observar Gotham pela janela enquanto mil pensamentos se embaralhavam em sua mente.

******

\- Pudinzinho...? – A voz fraquinha chamou a atenção de Hera.

\- Harley!

\- Ruiva... – ela sorriu ao abrir os olhos azuis – O que faz aqui?

\- Você desmaiou. Aquele palhaço me ligou desesperado. Sua pressão baixou tanto que perdeu a consciência. Se sente bem?

\- Meio sonolenta ainda... Cadê meu Pudinzinho?

\- Harley... Me diga a verdade! Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Ele tem batido em você?

\- Não... Ele não me bate há séculos, Pam. E ele não fez nada, eu só...

Harley tentou se lembrar. Estavam os dois conversando coisas sem muita importância enquanto ele a olhava e ela admirava suas tatuagens por baixo do sobretudo já que ele estava sem camisa. Sorriu ao se lembrar. Então de repente suas lembranças ficaram em branco.

\- Eu só apaguei e pronto. Acho que ele tentou me segurar... Não me lembro.

\- Ele colocou você aqui depois que desmaiou e me ligou em pânico. Harley... Não desconfia de nada?

\- O que quer dizer?

A Hera apenas a olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha e ela arregalou os olhos ao entender. O silêncio se prolongou por alguns segundos.

\- Você não desconfiou? Não fez algum teste?

\- Não... Fiquei com medo da reação dele. Não me bate mais, mas ainda grita e fica louco.

\- Já tinham falado sobre isso antes?

\- Sim... Há muito tempo. Ele não ficou feliz com a ideia da primeira vez, mas continuei falando de vez em quando depois que parou de me bater, e ele tem sido mais suave. Especialmente desde que o lembrei que não somos imortais e que um dia Gotham vai ficar sem rei, seja pelas mãos do Batsy ou pelas mãos do tempo.

\- Quando ele me chamou achei que tivesse te matado, mesmo por acidente. Não sei como você não acordou com nossa briga depois que cheguei aqui.

\- Tenho que contar pra ele... Ou devo fugir? Se ele machucar meu bebê...

\- Não acho que vá. Ele já sabe, Harley. Quando comecei a desconfiar também, vi a confirmação nos olhos dele. Ele desconfiou de repente antes de eu chegar aqui, disse que você anda dormindo mais que o normal e que você não tem TPM há mais de um mês.

\- Pam!! Como ele reagiu?!! – A loura questionou despertando de uma vez e sentando-se na cama, fazendo o cobertor deslizar de seus ombros – Ficou furioso?! Com raiva de mim?! Quis me matar?! Acha que eu o traí?! Eu nunca trairia o meu Pudinzinho, por mais que ele seja arrogante às vezes! – Harley quase chorava agora.

\- Harley! Calma! Está tudo bem – Pâmela falou segurando suas mãos para tentar confortá-la – Ele ficou assustado... Ainda mais depois que gritei com ele quando me ocorreu o péssimo pai que ele pode ser. Depois ficou calado, não tenho ideia do que estava pensando. Então me deixou cuidando de você e foi dispensar os homens lá embaixo.

\- Há quanto tempo? Ele não voltou mais?

\- Alguns minutos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo novamente.

\- Eu fiquei impressionada, não sei o que você fez com ele. Até admitiu que a culpa não foi só sua, isso foi quase como assumir o filho em alto e bom som! Dá pra ver nos olhos dele que continua tão perverso quanto sempre foi com qualquer um, mas com você está diferente. Quanto tempo, Harley?

\- Um pouco mais de um mês eu acho... Tomamos tantas precauções... Os remédios devem ter falhado. Ou nós erramos nos cálculos...

\- Chega de falar de erros... – a ruiva sorriu tentando aliviar a tensão da amiga – Você quer essa criança? Ele parece saber que você quer.

\- Ele sabe que eu quero. Mas não esperava isso assim, agora...

\- Harley, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou ligar pra você todos os dias, e vir aqui sempre que possível, pra garantir que esse palhaço não vai fazer nada a vocês dois! Você pode e deve me ligar a absolutamente qualquer momento do dia, tarde, noite e madrugada que precisar. Eu vou deixar ervas aqui, com anotações, pra possíveis desmaios, enjoos e outras coisas.

A conversa foi interrompida quando a porta se abriu e o Coringa entrou.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês, mas só vou embora depois de ver você de novo quando terminarem de conversar – a Hera falou soltando as mãos da amiga – Sou capaz de montar acampamento no corredor hoje pra vigiar você – a ruiva disse encarando o Coringa e fazendo um gesto de que ficaria de olho nele, depois saiu do quarto e a ouviram descendo as escadas.

Quando o som dos saltos batendo nos degraus finalmente desapareceu os dois se olharam. Harley desviou os olhos, se encolheu na cama e abaixou a cabeça por instinto, como se temesse apanhar ou ouvir gritos. O príncipe palhaço se livrou de seu sobretudo, deixando-o no chão e arrastando-se para perto da mulher assustada na cama.

\- Harley...

Ela olhou para o lado, mas não para ele.

\- Arlequina.

Dessa vez ela o olhou, e ele pode ver o pavor e a dúvida em seus olhos claros.

\- Está tudo bem.

\- Eu juro que é seu – disse baixinho.

\- Eu sei que é. Por mais que você tenha um poder de sedução natural – inspirou fundo pensando no quanto o irritava ter outros em torno de sua palhacinha – Sempre me amou loucamente, e ninguém mais, porque mudaria agora?

\- Eu não fiz nada de errado, não sei como isso foi acontecer.

\- Quando a Ruiva estava aqui gritando comigo me disse que os remédios podem falhar. Só faltou ameaçar te esconder e dar nosso endereço pro Batman caso eu não te tratasse bem.

\- Me desculpe. Pudinzinho.

O Coringa a puxou para perto tentando demonstrar que estava tudo bem e sentiu sua pele se arrepiar quando os dedos delicados de Harley começaram a contornar de leve as tatuagens em seu peito.

\- Não provoca, amor... É melhor você ficar quieta essa noite e dormir.

\- Então não vai fazer nada contra o bebê? – Perguntou apreensiva, e o Coringa pode sentir o coração da mulher disparar.

Ele a olhou e ergueu seu queixo para ela fazer o mesmo.

\- A ideia de um herdeiro não é tão ruim. Alguém pra perpetuar a tarefa de atrapalhar o Batsy e seus descendentes e ajudantes.

\- Sério?

\- Quando é que eu não falo sério?

Ela finalmente sorriu.

\- Vamos ensiná-lo nosso ofício? E lhe dar um tira ao alvo de brinquedo com a cara do Batsy? E ele vai ser lindo e louco como nós?

\- Sim, amor.

Os dois se beijaram longamente e já estavam abraçados de novo quando foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

\- Sério isso? – Ele perguntou chateado por a Hera ter quebrado o clima.

\- Deve ser a Pam.

\- Entra – ele falou sentando-se ao lado de Harley.

\- Acho que Harley deve se alimentar. Está bem pra ir até a cozinha?

\- Vamos, Pudinzinho. Tô morta de fome.

******

\- São dois! Dois palhacinhos pra encher o saco do Batsy!! HA HA HA HA HA!!

Por um tempo o rei e a rainha de Gotham apenas riram loucamente enquanto a Hera Venenosa mais feliz que já haviam visto ajudava Harley a voltar para a cama já arrumada e a cobria com um lençol. O Coringa segurava os bebês um em cada braço, ambos enrolados em toalhas após serem banhados pelos médicos que haviam saído minutos atrás. E por estranho que fosse, não se assustaram com as risadas loucas dos pais.

\- Os médicos disseram pra vestir e alimentar os bebês logo, é melhor você me deixar fazer isso – Pâmela falou.

\- São todos seus – um sorridente Coringa entregou os bebês à ruiva.

Pâmela colocou fraudas nos dois bebês, em seguida vestindo o menino com um macacão azul e a menina com um macacão rosa. Depois colocou os dois nos braços de Harley, que abriu um sorriso radiante. O Coringa sentou-se ao lado dos três enquanto a Hera Venenosa os observava, abismada ao ver aquilo diante de seus olhos. Jamais qualquer pessoa mentalmente sã conseguiria imaginar o Coringa numa cena daquelas. Ele beijou Harley e os dois se puseram a brincar com os dois bebês. Os pequenos olhavam curiosos para os pais, embora ainda não conseguissem enxergar direito.

\- Tem certeza que não há risco do Batsy aparecer aqui? – Harley perguntou de repente.

\- Meus homens estão cercando o quarteirão em lugares bem estratégicos, apesar dele não ter nem ideia de onde moramos. Mas se aparecer aqui vamos chutar o traseiro dele.

\- Até deixei toxinas preparadas pra o Morceguinho, por precaução – Pâmela advertiu – Não se preocupe com isso, Harley. Estou tão feliz com meus dois sobrinhos adotivos! Por que não lemos o monte de mensagens pendentes no seu celular?

Enquanto Harley revezava para amamentar os dois bebês, Hera lia as mensagens de outros vilões que enviavam felicitações.

\- HA HA HA!! Temos que celebrar isso!! – O Coringa falou fechando a porta do quarto – Eu fiz pras crianças, mas acho que não vão se importar se nós inaugurarmos.

As duas mulheres puderam ver um tira ao alvo de brinquedo com uma foto do Batman e desataram a rir quando o Coringa começou a disparar munição falsa na foto do morcego.


End file.
